equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
This is Our Big Night
This is Our Big Night is a song in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Production and re-use According to Daniel Ingram, "the song This Is Our Big Night was written as one song, but cut into two for the movie. All of the parts are there.." A music video containing the full version of the song, formerly uploaded by Hasbro's mylittlepony YouTube channel, was blocked with the message "This video contains content from Shout! Factory, LLC, who has blocked it on copyright grounds", and later published by Hasbro's mlpequestriagirls YouTube channel on September 15, 2013. Music from the song is used in character introductory videos on Hasbro's Equestria Girls website and in the Equestria Girls online game Fall Formal Dance-Off, which identifies the music as techno. A sample loop of the song's instrumental backing track is heard in the Gameloft mobile game after the player has touched the magic mirror to play the Equestria Girls minigame. The full version serves as the fourth track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, under the title This Is Our Big Night. Lyrics :All ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::Friendship survived, ::Now we'll start it out right ::The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night ::That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together ::We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad ::Did it right now, this is our big night now ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night Reprise :All ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around ::To tonight so let's try to make it last forever ::The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night ::Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right! ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night Full version :All ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::Friendship survived, ::Now we'll start it out right ::The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night ::That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together ::We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad ::Did it right now, this is our big night now ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around ::To tonight so let's try to make it last forever ::The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night ::Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right! ::Six friends on the way up now ::Six friends here to show you how ::This is our big night ::We're getting ready ::And we're doing it up right ::This is our big night ::We made it happen ::Now let's party all night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night ::This is our big night Other Versions References es:La Noche Aquí Está pl:Ten wieczór, ta noc pt:Chegou a Grande Noite pt-br:Chegou a Grande Noite ru:Наш вечер настал Category:Songs Category:Equestria Girls songs Category:Album songs